Diaries of Anubis House Before Sibuna
by BlackCat46
Summary: Well, the title explains everything. The Anubis house residents before Sibuna, Mara and Mick. Includes O.Cs. AU, O.O.C. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

(**These diaries are of the kids who lived in Anubis house before Sibuna, Mara and Mick. Enjoy!**)

**The people are mainly but there are three of them who are still there from the show. This time, Victor's the only one who is still normal. Trudy is a rebellious gang leader and Jasper's the quiet shy one. **

**Disclaimer: I own completely nothing except my OCs and my plot. Other than that, I own nothing.**

* * *

Trudy's diary.

I woke up and stretched. Another stinking Monday morning. School, lessons, teachers and inevitably detention. Ugh, I am so not in the mood. Maybe I'll just find something better to do.

Oh, God. That essay. Ugh, another one to get me in detention. I don't even know what it's supposed to be about!

In the opposite bed, Courtney groaned. Zoe was shaking her.

"Get up, Courtney!"

"I don't wanna!"

Hmm. That sounds just how I feel. Luckily for us girls, we have our own huge bedroom. At the same time, Pixie was trying to wake Natasha. Cara was trying to wake Nicole. Yeah good luck. Then Rosie came to get me.

"Trudy, get up."

"Fine. Ugh, I hate Mondays. Come on, girls, get up, or I'll personally drag you all outta bed!"

Everyone instantly shot outta bed. It took a pretty big whoo-hoo, but we eventually got showered and got our clothes on. Well, skin-tight leather isn't exactly easy to rush on. And the shoes were no easier. I straightened my hair and waxed in my hair extensions.

Blue, green, red and purple.

I did my make up, pretty simple. Medium brown foundation, light grey eye shadow, black eyeliner, black lipstick and lip liner. I had all my clip-on earrings up one ear, though my lobes actually were pierced.

When we went downstairs, we walked straight into the dining room.

The boys were there, quietly eating. There were eight of them, too. None of them are as loud as us. I'd wish them luck if they tried.

The loudest one was Daniel.

"So what are you ladies gonna be doing today?"

"Get lost, we aren't saying what we're doing." Nicole fired back.

Then they all started. All except the quietest one, Jasper. He'd hidden behind his book. Honestly, he's sixteen! He should be yelling out rude things with the others.

You know I said that they're quiet? Only when they're well-fed and tired.

Eventually, I screamed.

"SHUT YOUR MOUTHS, NOW!"

They all muted. It was obvious to them that I would come through on any threat just short of murder.

Jasper looked up and chanced a look my way. He's actually OK, that guy. Minus the glasses, yeah. Must just be reading glasses though, cos I don't see him wear them in the halls.

I smiled quickly at him, then stood up and threw my bag over my shoulder. He was by my side out in the grounds.

"Miss?"

I stopped dead and turned to him.

"Yeah. What's up?"

"I know this sounds rude, but I was wondering what you'll be doing today?"

"Uh, us girls might just attend a few classes, _not _the ones we need to hand homework in for, then skip the rest and find a quiet place to chill."

"I was afraid of that. Here, if you like, as we've left early, I'll do your homework for you and then you won't have to skip classes."

He sounded kind of nervous, because we both know I'm not the smartest kid in class.

"Nah, can't let you do that. You've never had a detention before and if I start getting things right or even having homework done, they'll blame you."

I felt kind of worried then. How the heck was I gonna... DING! Of course, that's how I'd start getting things right! He could tutor me! D'uh! I'll just drop it into conversation with the teachers at my next inevitable detention.

"Here's an idea. When they suggest, for the millionth time this month, that I need a tutor, I'll agree and you volunteer. That way, you and I spend a lot more time together, you set me on a better course and I might be able to help you with your popularity. Y'know, your street cred, hall cred. Things like that."

He looked happy for a change, knowing I wasn't gonna bully him.

"That sounds awesome. Y'know, I had you written up all wrong. Instead of scary mean girl, you're actually a sweet, kind girl. You're really perfect."

I knew nobody was gonna be watching, so I kissed his cheek.

"I had you all wrong too. I thought you were, no offence, kind of book-y and full of too many smarts for one person's brain. But I can see that there's way more than just that. You're sweet and fun and, let's just say... cool. If anyone's perfect, it's you."

I knew perfectly well he appreciated that. When we arrived at the school, we sat on a desk and chatted for a bit. I wasn't bothered by getting caught talking to him. I was going to increase his popularity, I knew that.

It was gonna be way awesome.

The girls arrived just after us.

Nicole said "Oh, hey, look! That's why she didn't wait for us. She's with that guy!"

I said "Nicole, shut up and sit down, then I'll tell you what's going on."

So they all sat, eager to hear what we had to say.

"This is it. I was walking over here, he caught up with me. So we talked as we came over. I said that we were ditching the classes where we needed homework to hand in. He offered to do it for me, but I knew he'd get in trouble if I started getting things right, cos we all know I ain't smart.

So then I suggested the when the teachers say I need a tutor, yet again, I'll agree and he volunteers. And in return, he gets popularity with us. See? And it'll be fun for us all, you watch. You aren't gonna complain, _RIGHT?!_"

They all disagreed. They weren't gonna complain.

After class, the teacher said "Miss Rehman, Mr Choudhary, stay here a moment."

So we stayed.

"Trudy, listen to me."

I rested my feet on the desk and my arms behind my head. "Shoot."

"You're failing this whole year. You need to have a tutor. This next assignment is worth 80% of your History grade for this year. You need to pass this assignment. That's why Jasper's here."

"Cool. So, Jasper's my tutor?"

"If he wishes to tutor you. Jasper?"

He looked over at me. I was honestly considering leaving and sleeping in my next class.

"I'd like to, if that's alright with you?"

"Sure."

"OK, it's settled. Jasper, make sure she actually learns things, will you?"

"OK, miss."

We left class together, chatting happily. I don't know why he suppressed all this cool guy for so long. When we arrived at Math class, everyone, even the teacher stared.

I looked around. Everyone immediately dropped their gazes.

Jasper whispered, impressed "Wow, you really run this place better than the head teacher does."

"I know." I grinned, then hugged him. "So if you like, you can walk with me to any class, cos I really enjoy talking to you and we'll study together in the woods tonight, yeah?"

"Sure, that sounds great." He still seemed kind of shy though. We'll work on that as part of his popularity rate heightening.

I sat next to Zoe.

"So what's the deal really between you and him? You dating or something?"

"Not exactly."

"Exactly? Is he in with a major chance?"

"You know me so well." I grinned in confirmation as I opened up my Maths book. I'm completely rubbish with this! I do better in Science. All I do there is know what goes where in Biology and know what not to do and what to do when playing with chemicals and bang-bang-boom, Science passed.

"So you'll _actually _date someone with no popularity, no street cred and who keeps getting shoved in lockers?" Zoe was incredulous.

"Well, yeah. In case you haven't noticed, we can change that one for him and then he and I'll be able to date, easy." I made it sound easy, because it was. I'm not likely to ditch him once I have what I want.

After class, I got my book bag and Jasper got his. We got outta there.

For the rest of school, that's all we did.

_That was my day and now, people think we're going to date. (Thanks, Zoe...) Well, we will. Just when he decides that he wants to get outta friend one and into boyfriend zone. For now, it's tutoring friends zone. I can't believe I'm writing this, but I hope he hurries and asks me out..._

.

.

.

**There we are. They're gonna be together a lot, aren't they? Review and tell me if you liked it or not. If you have any ideas, just PM me. Until next update, Random Dizzy. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Zoe's Diary.

Trudy left Anubis house after dinner and that freaky guy Jasper followed her. He must be really keen on her if he's willing to tutor her. She hates learning.

The girls and I went to our room. The place was quiet and awkward without Trudy there. Y'know, cos she's our gang leader.

Pixie tossed her golden curls. "This is boring. Why don't we do something... I dunno... _FUN?_"

Nicole fiddled with her red curtain of hair. "Sure, but uh... what? Trudy usually chooses what we do."

Courtney batted her layered chocolate brown silk out of her eyes. "Yeah, she suggests horror stories and makes us have such bad nightmares we're scared of sleeping because she tells stories of people who were murdered and come to get revenge and rip you apart."

That was very true. She really did that.

Natasha and Cara were twins. Tasha had caramel hair and Cara had sandy.

I had black hair, like Trudy's. Except I'm African-American.

Rosie was the one men walked into lampposts for. She stood at a height of 5" 11' and she had the figure of a mannequin in a high-priced designer clothes store. She had strawberry blonde waves right down to her waist and the biggest blue eyes you've ever seen. She looked amazing in all the black skin-tight leather we all wore.

It took the missing leader a while to get back. When she did, she and her "Tutoring Partner" were laughing together and hard. She'd well and truly turned him. They were laughing at some kind of massive fall.

Trudy was covered in mud and grass and leaves. That explained what the joke was.

"You really know how to help a lady in distress."

"I didn't help a lady. I helped you."

"Oh, I'd love to see how you treated a lady then."

"Probably a little bit less friendly with an actual lady."

"Thanks." They laughed more. The joke must have been funny. We girls wouldn't have rescued Trudy, we'd have been laughing too hard.

"Hey, Trudy, come out here a second."

Unbelievably, she walked outside the room with him. I pressed my ear to the door.

"_Trudy, I was wondering if you fancied going out this Saturday night to watch a film together?_"

"_Uh, sure. Which film? You're not planning a romantic comedy are you?__"_

_"No. I was more thinking of The Holland Murder. You're into that kind of thing, aren't you?"_

_"Yeah, but that's supposed to be so scary, it made even the script writer wet his pants."_

_"Perfect. So what time should I pick you up?"_

_"Say at 7.30?"_

_"OK." _

Then there was a soft noise. I peeked through a tiny crack in the door and saw them in lip lock!

I ran to tell the others.

"Girls, they're kissing out there!" I whispered excitedly.

Oh, my God, that would get him some major popularity points! Kissing the scariest and sweetest girl in school and not getting slapped for it, like poor Tommy Atkinson-Leigh. He really kissed her, pushed her against a locker and forced a kiss on her. She shoved him, then slapped his face.

Nobody had dared try to kiss her again. Until just now! And here she was, kissing back! We were so making her spill.

She came back in and started strategically rooting through her wardrobe. She selected a dress that made her look like she was going on a really romantic date, not to a horror movie that would make her cry in terror, then decided against it.

Eventually, she chose a pink skirt with a lacy black flower pattern and a black lacy vest with a lace jacket and fishnet tights with very high heels.

"How's this outfit?" She asked. Everything she wore, she wanted our commendation on.

"Try it on, Trudy. We need to see what you look like in it."

She went and tried it on. We all saw that she looked way out of his league, even in her ordinary clothes. But we knew how to make him look like they belonged together.

"Perfect, Trudy, really. You look wowing!"

She loved that outfit. She was gonna wear it on Saturday.

We gave him a present that evening. A designer pair of black jeans and a medium grey shirt with a black jacket and some nice black designer trainers.

(Saturday morning.)

Trudy spent all day fixing herself. She had water-proof makeup on, so she couldn't sweat it off if she got scared. She spent all morning waxing and plucking and doing God-Knows-What. She even whitened her own teeth and made her breath smell really minty. She sprayed on a lot of flowery and vanilla-y perfume, which went so well with her vanilla shower gel, shampoo and everything else.

She dressed up and curled her hair with her straightener. By the time 7.15 came around, she looked amazing. No joke, even an angel couldn't look more wow than that.

_Trudy on a date! That's gonna be funny. I feel so strange. She's never had a date with a smart guy before. E-e-e-e-e-e-e, she'd better tell me everything! _

.

.

.

**And the second chapter for today! Hope you enjoy it so far! R&R! Until next update, Random Dizzy. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Jasper's Diary.

At seven thirty, I was ready to go. I knocked on Trudy's door and came face to face with a beauty beyond imagination. What had she done? She was even more gorgeous than she was yesterday. She hadn't even been seen at meals today. Apparently, even her friends haven't seen her much.

"Trudy. Are you ready to go?"

"Yes, of course."

We signed out, then caught the bus into town. At the cinema, I bought tickets to _The Holland Murder._ The assistant took one look at my date and went white, handed me the tickets and mumbled something about enjoying the film.

Trudy whispered "Do you want me to get us a drink and some popcorn?"

"Yeah, but I'll pay."

"It's fine, you bought the tickets."

She went and bought an extra large popcorn and two large Cokes. The man behind the till went pale and flirted a little. Well, it looked like he was flirting, but she seemed to tell him she was with a date. Then she sauntered back, smiling, her eyes raging.

"Hey, baby."

"What was he saying to you?" I wanted to make sure he wasn't nasty to her.

"He was just asking if I was here alone and whether I wanted to see a film with him. So I told him I have a date and that his offer was kind, but no thanks."

I kissed her cheek, then we went to watch the movie. We'd lifted the armrest and we snuggled up. The movie started out with a bunch of kids going on a summer holiday in Holland. And there were murders left, right and center.

The movie did get fairly scary and in parts, even my tough-as-nails date had to hide her face in terror. I held her tight, though it wasn't as scary as she thought. She was whimpering softly, her face on my shoulder.

It was all fine in the end, though she shook a lot and acted very jumpy. A car pulled up behind us, she jumped and squeaked in terror. It wasn't her fear, just some woman dropping her groceries at home.

Back at Anubis house, she was even more wary. She kept nestled close, as if I could protect her. Well, I could. I'd take a thousand bullets for her.

Then along came the time when I wasn't allowed to be with her. Night time.

At about three that morning, I heard loud screams and some shushing. I was upstairs in minutes. I sat on the bed next to her and she wrapped her arms around me and refused to let go, crying.

That movie did a lot of damage. She was so scared, she was losing sleep. Our housemother, Laura, said "Jasper, maybe you should stay with her. She seems a bit calmer now that you're here."

Nicole said "Yeah, the reason we woke her was because she was crying and saying 'Don't kill me, please' as if there was someone trying to kill her. Then we woke her and she started shrieking. Then you came up and she calmed down instantly."

It was true. She'd stopped crying, though she was trembling and whimpering slightly, her eyes huge. She was a lot softer-looking in her white nightdress and her hair curling loosely, without all the makeup and clip-on earrings and leather.

She looked... vulnerable. Sensitive. Child-like.

I stayed with her that night. She didn't cry again that night. She must have felt safe and protected. When we woke, she was a little bit more rested. She just was perfect. The girls had noticed that I liked the more child-like Trudy and chose a pretty popular-girl dress that still made her look like a child that needed protecting.

Daniel and Jack said "What was that screaming last night? It sounded like someone was being murdered."

Trudy stopped eating her breakfast and started trembling. I gave her a hug.

"It wasn't too bad. It was just a nightmare." Nicole spoke up on Trudy's behalf.

John said "What, was it you, Nicole?"

"No, Trudy. She watched some film and now she's scarred from it."

Trudy whimpered a little. The guys cooed at her, treating her like a baby. We went to school early on Monday.. She was a little jumpy. I put my arm around her waist. She nudged her head into my shoulder.

If it gets more perfect than Trudy, please tell me now.

In the empty classroom, she sighed.

"I keep feeling like someone's stalking us, ready to kill us. That isn't gonna really happen, though, right?"

"No. It won't. Besides, I wouldn't let someone kill you. You're too precious to lose."

I leaned in and put my lips against hers. Her lips were always soft, like warm butter. And they were definitely warm. She was perfect.

We sat there until we heard footsteps, then we came apart. I'd had the seating arrangements rearranged so that we could sit together and snuggle up during our lessons.

I made sure she learned everything, then we skipped lunch in order to get some special time in the sunlit grounds. We just sat about and kissed happily.

During our supper, we snuggled together while we ate. Everyone pointedly ignored us, especially when we fed each other. It was just how we felt comfortable. It hadn't taken us long at all.

(A month and three weeks later.)

It's been almost two months and we only glance at each other and know what the other's feeling. So when she wants a kiss, she just looks at me with that tiny hopeful smile. And a kiss it is. If she's scared, just that tiny little flicker of terror on her little face shows me everything. It's actually adorable. More often than not, she's happy. Her little face glows and she has a faint smile on her lips and her eyes sparkle.

Though she missed one class. Out of all our classes, she missed her favourite class. Home Economics. She loved that class.

She ran into our Math class, her eyes red and her face blotchy. She'd been crying. The teacher noticed.

"Miss Rehman, are you feeling OK?"

Trudy shook her head, and looked at our desk. A few tears fell and made little puddles. Ms Burns looked worriedly at her.

"Jasper, would you take her to the nurse? She might be sick."

Trudy spoke up quietly. "I'm not sick, I'm fine. I don't need to go to the nurse."

What was wrong with her? She hadn't even looked at me. I gave her a hug.

"What's wrong, babe?" I whispered.

"I'll tell you after class. It's not what I want to discuss publicly."

It must be bad if she doesn't want to talk about it now. No matter our venue, we usually tell each other everything.

After school, I took her to this big quiet clearing in the woods. This was our private place. We did everything here.

"Babe, what's wrong? You've been a complete water work all day. Are you sure you're alright?"

"No, I'm not. I'm terrified. This is worse terror than what I had cos of that movie."

"Why? Has someone hurt you?"

I was all too ready to kill the idiot who had hurt her.

"No. I'm not hurt. Just scared senseless."

"Why? What happened?"

Now she had me worried.

"No, no, don't worry. It's not painful. Well. It's just shocking."

"Trudy, have you got some fatal illness I need to know about?"

"No, it's not fatal or illness."

"Trudy, just tell me."

I watched as her face turned serious and honest and my heart dropped. I was suddenly horrified at what I knew she would say.

_I knew what she was going to say before she said it. And I knew that we were going to be in so much trouble. I had to think of a plan of action very soon, before we were found out. Probably not my smartest idea, but the best I had._

.

.

.

**So what do we suspect? What was the thing that they're so scared about? PM me if you know the answer. Review if you liked it. Until next update, Random Dizzy. :D**


	4. Chapter 4

(Still Jasper's P.O.V., just no actual diary entry.)

That one single word echoed in my ears as Trudy whispered it. The volume of it in my ears, sounded like she'd screamed. She collapsed to the floor, crying in emotional pain. Apparently, she was either scared or desperate for reassurance. It was scary. That one tiny word scared her and left me numb.

Did she really say that? Was it just a trick of my own ears? No wait, she was collapsed on the floor and crying very hard. She had said what I thought she'd said. That one single word that changed our lives forever. She was...

She was _pregnant!_

The first and only time. Now there's a baby. She's pregnant. This was just strange. I bent down and picked her up, numb with the shock.

"Trudy, babe. Shh, calm down. Come here, calm down. It's not the apocalypse, babe, calm down. You just keep it quiet and I'll come up with some plan of action. But if you want to keep this baby, there'll be no abortion. I'm not going to do that. You'll have your baby and we'll have our own place. Just let me get us somewhere, far away from here. I promise, nobody will even know you're pregnant, babe."

She nestled up, trying not to cry.

"Jasper, this baby. I have to know. Do you want to be a father?"

"If it's to your child, yes, of course I do."

"So if I was someone else, you wouldn't want to be a dad?"

"You'd still be like yourself? Or are you another girl completely?"

"Some other girl entirely."

"I wouldn't even have got with her. You are the only woman I've ever gone out with. And you are my angel, of course I want to be with you and our baby."

That made her smile.

*Trudy's Diary.*

I was going to have a baby. Not just any baby, though. I was going to have_ Jasper's _baby. To me, that was everything. A baby that was Jasper's flesh and blood.

Now I was truly his. All we needed was the certification of it. The marriage. Then there was nothing our families could do. We would have our baby and (hopefully) a lot more, too. For now, we needed escape. I just hoped my baby didn't start showing too soon, before Jasper could get us out.

I had a short fringe and waist length hair at this point. It'd grown a lot. I still wore tight leather, so I started wearing loose leather. I wasn't letting anybody in on this, aside from Jasper. We were well aware of rules, we just wanted the heck out of here and no crazy adults chasing us. So we were just gonna leave and say our parents were removing us and we had to go quickly, with no adults because we had to catch our flight.

Pretty soon, Jasper had us a home in Mexico. We could live there peacefully and blend in very well. My baby would be Mexican, but we could live with that. We knew that we could live there if we had to. So we did.

Of course, he had our passports. Genius.

* * *

We were on the plane in no time flat. Then we were in the air and on our way to Mexico. We were snuggled happily together, barely even moving. I ate nothing and drank nothing except what I'd packed myself. I only let Jasper have what I'd packed for our road trip.

I'd hated going through borders and God knows what else. But you know what? I'd do anything to escape them. So we did and we moved to Mexico! Oh yeah!

While I was there, I remembered that we'd told our teachers we'd gone to Brazil. That's pretty cool, seeing as we hadn't and we needed a freeway out.

Jasper and I were so happy, we could be in outer space with happiness.

The plane journey took 11 hours, which we spent speaking Spanish. We knew they'd understand if we did that.

When we got off the plane, we had a chat with the desk attendant. Well, Jasper did. (Mr. Perfect-At-Everything did it better than I did.)

"Disculpe, señor, pero ¿nos dirá cómo llegar a Baiters camino desde aquí? Mi novia es muy cansado y tenemos una cita allí."

(Excuse me, sir, but would you tell us how to get to Baiters Road from here? My girlfriend is extremely tired and we have an appointment there.)

The attendant replied "Claro. Vete de aquí y en el camino. Hay una parada de taxis. Sólo les digo que es lo que desea ir y ahí es donde será llevado. Espero que te ayude."

(Sure. You go out of here and down the road. There's a taxi station. Just tell them where it is you wish to go and that's where you'll be taken. I hope that helps you.)

"Gracias, señor. Vamos, nena." (Thanks, sir. Come on, babe.)

I followed him, but spoke all the Spanish I knew. Which was a lot after 11 hours learning it.

"¿Qué? ¿Hacia dónde vamos? Cariño, ¿a dónde vamos?"

(What? Where are we going? Sweetheart, where are we going?)

"Coger un taxi. ¿Qué más? No estoy haciendo caminar. Por si lo has olvidado, usted es una mujer embarazada."

(Catching a taxi. What else? I'm not making you walk. In case you've forgotten, you are a pregnant lady.)

I laughed. "Oh, sí, porque puedo olvidar eso. Usted hace absolutamente ningún sentido. Vamos. Por fin nos hemos escapado de las garras de hierro de padres y maestros y somos tan libres como las aves con un bebé que viene en el remolque."

(Oh, yeah, because I can just forget that. You make absolutely no sense. Come on. We've finally escaped the iron clutches of parents and teachers and we are as free as birds with a coming baby in tow.)

"Tomo su punto, magnífico. Tengo una idea. ¿Quieres un helado? Ya sabes, conseguir algunas cosas más dulces, a pesar de que es bastante agradable ya? O si te gusta ... abrazos y besos que te lanzan!"

(I take your point, gorgeous. I have an idea. Do you want some ice cream? You know, get some more sweet stuff, despite you being sweet enough already? Or if you like... hugs and kisses coming your way!)

"Mm. Tal vez podríamos tener un poco de ambos? Ya sabes, besos, abrazos y helado? Y creo que de esta manera. Tú y yo estamos felices y muy caliente y creo que el helado suena como el cielo ahora mismo."

(Mm. Maybe we could have some of both? You know, kisses, cuddles and ice cream? And think of it this way. You and I are happy and very warm and I think that ice cream sounds like heaven right now.)

"Por supuesto. Helado, abrazos y besos, cualquier cosa por ti. El hecho de que de las tres razones. Uno: Eres hermosa. Dos: ¿Estás embarazada. Tres: Usted se merece todo lo que pidan. Y cuatro: Te quiero, nena."

(Sure thing. Ice cream, hugs and kisses, anything for you. Just because of three reasons. One: You're beautiful. Two: You're pregnant. Three: You deserve whatever you ask for. And four: I love you, babe.)

* * *

We bought some ice cream and ate it in the taxi station waiting. I heard everything Jasper said in Spanish.

"Señorita, ¿podemos conseguir un taxi a la carretera Baiters desde aquí?"

(Miss, can we get a taxi to Baiters road from here?)

"Señor, nos cerramos en media hora."

(Sir, we close in half an hour.)

"Por favor, estamos desesperados. Mi novia está embarazada, ella está cansada y no puede caminar mucho más lejos. Podrías nos permitirá un taxi?"

(Please, we're desperate. My girlfriend is pregnant, she's tired and she can't walk much further. Could you just allow us a taxi?)

"Bien, yo voy a conseguir a alguien. Y enhorabuena. Espero que todo vaya bien para ti. ¿Es esa señora allí a tu novia?"

(Fine, I'll get you someone. And congratulations. I hope it all goes well for you. Is that lady over there your girlfriend?)

"Sí, lo es. Pobrecilla. Ella no ha estado durmiendo muy bien últimamente. No es de extrañar que ella es tan cansado."

(Yes, she is. Poor little thing. She's not been sleeping too well lately. No wonder she's so tired.)

I ended up being with him in a taxi.

He conversed with the driver a bit, but most of it wasn't what I wanted him to repeat. I'm not going to repeat it. So when we pulled up on Baiters Road, Jasper paid with extra for a tip, then we got out.

"Don't worry, angel. This place just needs furnishing and a good scrub and some paint. Then we're good. It'll need a fresh carpet, too."

I was so on it. I had cleaning supplies, I had brushes and paint in my bags and even artist brushes for the baby's room. I had a baby theme in mind and either pastel pink or pastel blue.

As to furnishing, I knew how to design it just by looking. Jasper bought the place immediately. I started on it the second our real estate agent left. I was scrubbing away at it all. I made Jasper get us a lot of paint and furniture and covers for it. I knew what I was doing. I had the whole place scrubbed up and I'd got the carpet up.

When Jasper got back, I really was tired. We had the place painted up before our furniture was put in. I had our living room walls cream with a dark brown and squashy carpet. Our furniture matched it all up, being a cream three piece suite with cream throws.

Our kitchen was a beautiful soft yellow with light brown laminate flooring and a beautiful new oven. I was glad I knew what to do in Home Economics class.

We had our bathroom watery blue and I painted fish swimming in shoals on our blue walls. Our new bathtub was blue, with plastic fish in fake water. It was gorgeous. And we knew that.

In our bedroom was gorgeous. We had a black carpet and deep red walls with black roses painted on. Our bedstead was black and beautiful, with red velvet bedding and black rose patterns. Our curtains in there were heavy red velvet. It was such a romantic place, especially with our shiny black wardrobe and drawers.

The baby's room was cream. White furniture and teddies and a soft seat where I'd be able to sit and nurse it. We were definitely gonna be proud of this.

We even had a new TV. Everything we had was gorgeous. Just pure beautiful. And of course, we had each other. This was perfect.

_Now all we have to do is wait for our baby to arrive, then we have our own little family. And I am happy. _

.

.

.

**So what did you think? The two escapades are now in Mexico and are waiting for their baby. PM me if you have any names for it and suggestions for which you want it to be, boy or girl. Review if you liked it. Until next time, Random Dizzy. :D**


	5. Chapter 5

*Trudy's Diary.*

We have now been in Mexico for three months and three weeks. The good news is: The baby's still alive and kicking and our parents haven't found us. The bad news is: I can't get off the sofa without Jasper's help.

The baby is due soon, anytime in the next two weeks. Though, for all I know, she could come today or tomorrow. Jasper just wants to see her.

OK, yes, I want to see my baby. But I'm a little bit nervous. I'm just glad that Jasper has learned how to assist a baby's birth in case she decides to come in a field where we happen to be walking.

Wait, why would we be walking in a field? That's crazy. I wouldn't do that. Not now.

Hey, was that the baby? That hurt...

Anyway. Yeah, fields? Walking? Am I mad?

Whoa, ow! Where Jasper when you need him? Someone's gotta help. I should call him and maybe an ambulance.

I picked up the phone.

(Trudy: Normal. Jasper: **Bold.**)

Jasper? Come home. I think it's time.

**Whoa, what? Like, now? It's coming? **

Yeah. Just hurry home, will you? (I winced in pain just then. Groan, this is annoying...)

**How far apart are they?**

Every six minutes.

**OK, I'm on my way home. You just hang in there, yeah?**

I don't have much of a choice. Could you ring an ambulance on the way home? (I winced again.)

**Sure, babe. I'll be back in about two minutes. I love you.**

Love you, too.

(END CALL.)

Meanwhile, I was in agony. I'd known it'd hurt, but this wasn't just painful, this was agonisingly painful.

When Jasper arrived home, the contractions had reached four minutes between each.

"Jazz? Where are you? Come here." I called.

He ran to my side, noticing that I was not in the best of ways at all. Our tiny baby was coming. I wished I knew whether it was a boy or a girl. I'd chosen the boy name Luther and the girl name Bridgid. Bridgid means power, vigour and virtue.

Which with any luck, is what my child will have and keep.

(An hour later.)

After all this time you'd expect her here. Right? I wish. I'm still pushing and I am not enjoying it.

"It's OK, now, plain sailing from here." A paramedic and a midwife were helping out. Jasper was holding my hand, kissing my cheeks, telling me it was all good.

I just had to get my baby out, it was hurting like madness.

"It's OK, babe. It's gonna be OK, you're safe." Jasper was reassuring me. Luckily for him, I love him loads, so I'm not threatening him.

"Just one more push now, ma'am." The midwife told me, then that was it. A loud little sob and no more pain!

"Congratulations. It's a girl."

My new baby Bridgid. Yay! I was given my beautiful child, wrapped in a pretty white blanket. Jasper gave me another kiss, just to make me smile some more. Our baby was warm and happy again. She was honestly gorgeous. She had the biggest dark eyes I'd ever seen, the most beautiful face with the roundest cheeks, she had a bit of black fuzz on her head, a tiny button sized nose and very full lips.

I doubt she weighed more than six pounds. She was tiny, though even I wasn't blind to the fact that she was healthy. I looked at Jasper.

He had a look of pure pride and happiness on his face. I didn't blame him. Looking at this gorgeous child, I knew perfectly well we had reason to be proud. I swung my legs down and put my feet on the floor, so that Jasper could sit on the sofa with me.

We held her together for a little while, then I got thirsty. Well, I'd just given birth to my child, I'm gonna need a drink.

"Darling, I have to get a drink, do you want one?" I said, my throat sore.

"Are you sure you should get up?" Jasper, always concerned about me for one reason or another.

"I feel fine, I just feel very dry in the throat. I also feel skinny because I can see my feet again!" I looked down. I could see my feet! So I had a gorgeous baby and for a bonus, I was skinny again!

"What do you want to drink, darling?"

"Uh, coffee, babe." I nodded and smiled, giving him Bridgid. I walked into the kitchen and made a coffee and some fruit tea. Well, I was really thirsty. Then we had our drinks, while I checked if my daughter was thirsty.

I mean, if I was thirsty from having her, she must have been thirsty from all that panicking and wondering what was happening to her. She latched onto me happily enough and she drank a lot.

I was happy having my drink too. Jasper kept kissing my cheeks, telling me things that I knew weren't true and never would be. Good thing I recently turned 18. Now I am legally free! Well, not in the love and dating department, I'm not. I'm married. But hey, that's the best way for it. Now my child won't be fatherless and I won't be happyless.

OK, even to me, that sounded crazy. I have such a gorgeous baby, and a gorgeous husband and we all live in Mexico. It's awesome.

_This has been a long day. I've got my husband and my baby in the bed tonight and for the first time, the baby's actually in the bed and not in me. Wow. Bridgid's sleeping now. She's gonna be up soon, so goodnight. xx_

.

.

.

**There we are. They have a new baby. If you have any ideas for a new chapter, like how they get on with the baby the next day, that'd be great. R&R and if you have any ideas of what might happen, PM me. Until next update, Random Dizzy. :D**


End file.
